Fuel tanks have been developed in the past for use in aircraft with bolted together internal supports and baffles which have been proven satisfactory in use. One such tank is shown in FIG. 1. However, the large volume of bolts and baffling required and the resultant weight of such bolts and baffles are not desirable. In accordance with this invention, it is proposed to provide a modified form of fuel tank, particularly adapted for use in aircraft, which is much lighter in weight and at the same time provides for greater accessibility to the interior of the fuel tank.